Camping with the Evans Twins
by Jenny1991
Summary: Sharpay has never told anyone but her family about her love for camping. When her parents can't go on their annual trip, the gang goes instead. What trouble will occur when 8 teens are alone in the woods? Troypay! Replaced author note with a chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Note: This is my first fic and I would really appreciate whether or not you guys think that this is a good story or not. So please, read and review (I'm pretty sure that there will be many grammar errors, so sorry about that in advance!).

* * *

"Ah, the end of summer and time for our annual camping trip." Sharpay had been looking forward to her family's annual end of summer camping trip all summer and it was finally coming up! 

"Um, about that, Sharpay, sweetie, your mom and I won't be able to go this year. We have to go on a business trip." Her father said.

"Oh, ok then," she replied.

"Hey it'll be alright, dear, you can invite some of your little friends from school if you still want to go. The other kids will just need to get approval from their parents and tell them that we won't be going," her mother stated.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Shar, it'll be fun and who knows, maybe we'll end up going with the gang every year instead of Mom and Dad." Ryan joked.

"Ha ha ha, I guess that that'd be cool." Sharpay laughed, "they'll never expect me to be going to the outdoors. They, don't even know that I've ever been camping before. I can't wait to see their reactions."

"Yeah, let's go call all the guys and see if they want to come and we have two tents, so we'll be able to easily fit them all in. You can drive your escalade and I'll drive my new truck (A/N: I don't know cars so I just said truck because I don't know the name of like a really nice one and the escalade is all that came to mind at the moment) it'll be easy. We drive up there every year and I'll carry all of the camping stuff and you can carry all of the luggage and what not" Ryan said speaking his thoughts aloud.

"This is sounding more and more fun by the second so what are we waitin for, let's go call the others!" she exclaimed. "I'll call Troy, Tay, and Kelsi, you call the rest."

"Ok, but you just want to call Troy cause you're in loovvvee with him."

"Shut up Ryan, you know that you're in love with Gabriella and you'll be thanking me for this later." And with that, she walked into her room, but not before sticking her tongue at her brother.

She got out her phone, sat on her bed and started to call Troy, Taylor and Kelsi. Meanwhile, Ryan was calling all of the Gabi, Chad, and Jason.

Everybody was excited but had to ask their parents first.

As soon as everybody had gotten approval, Sharpay and Ryan began to hand out lists as to what everybody should bring with them.

_

* * *

_

_Please bring:_

**_Clothes:_**

_-you'll need 2 pairs of long pants but bring about 2 extras_

_-3-4 shirts_

_-I don't think that you guys need the reminder but appropriate undergarments_

_-shoes you can hike in_

_-comfortable shoes_

_**Other Necessities:**_

_-sun block_

_-sleeping bag (will be cold at night, plan accordingly)_

_-3-4 towels_

_-and other things, you might need_

_We have 2 large tents, girls will be in one and boys in the other. We can't wait to go_

_With you guys! We'll see you all Friday morning at 8:00. Can't wait!_

_-Sharpay & Ryan_

"Ok Ryan, are you ready yet? We leave tomorrow bright and early so there's no time to pack tomorrow," Sharpay reminded and questioned him.

"I know Shar, I'm all packed and don't worry, everything will be fine," he replied.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just anxious or nervous, I haven't exactly figured it out yet because this is the first camping with Mom and Dad so I don't know."

"Come on Shar, you're little Ms. Wilderness, everything will be fine. You already know like everything there is about camping so don't even worry about it. You know that after that first time we went camping and Dad showed you how to setup camp, he never had to setup again because you already had it done before we even finished unloading everything."

"Ok, I guess that you're right, but this time, I'll be like how Dad was that time and have to show everybody else how to setup their tents and what not."

"We'd better get to bed now."

"Ok, I guess so. Night Ry."

"Night Shar and don't worry about tomorrow, it'll be fine and everybody else is just as excited and anxious as you."

"Ok, goodnight," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Goodnight" he replied as he returned the hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's note - I know that this chapter is short, but I hope to get some feedback before posting the next chapter after all, this is my first fanfic. So please review. I'd really like some feedback before I post the next chapter. Thanks for reading though!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Ok, here's the next chapter. I hope that this is good enough! I also forgot to mention in the last chapter, that this is after the movie and Sharpay is nice now. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated earlier, but I had to do some things with FBLA.

* * *

"Ryan, wake up!" 

"Ugh, 5 more minutes."

"I gave you **15** minutes earlier. They're all going to be here in 20 minutes. Now, get up!"

"Fine, fine, fine if it'll get you to stop jumping on my bed, I'll get up." He said while getting out of bed to pick out his clothes. "Are you happy I'm up."

"Nope, not till you're downstairs and ready to go. Now, HURRY UP" she said letting out some of her anxiety by yelling at him.

"Ok I'm going, now get out of my room and let me go get dressed."

"Whatever, but if you're not downstairs in 18 minutes, I may just have to leave you!" she replied jokingly while walking out and shutting the door.

Sharpay walked down the stairs and decided to throw the food and their supplies in her car. Then, she went to go get her bag full of her clothes and what not to also, throw into her car.

"Ryan, are you ready yet?" she yelled to her brother.

"Relax, Shar. I'm right here."

"I'm sorry, but I still haven't gotten all of my anxiety out yet."

"It's ok. I guess, I can see where you're coming from."

"Go throw your bag into my car and when Troy, Chad, and Jason come over, have them load the tents and the ice chests into your truck."

"Fine your majesty" he replied sarcasically while pretending to bow down to her.

"Ryan" she said while smacking him in the head. As soon as she had smacked him, the doorbell rang.

"Ryan that's probably them, you go throw your stuff into the cars."

"Sure, sure, whatever."

"Just go!" She told him while walking to go see who was at the door.

As she opened up the door, she saw the whole gang. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sharpay," they all said back.

"Hey guys," Ryan said, "Sharpay, did we get any ice for the ice chests?"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot, but let's stop at a gas station on the way and pick some up."

"Ok"

"So guys, all of your stuff goes into the back of my car and whatever doesn't fit goes into the trunk of Ryan's, ok?" Sharpay explained.

"Ok, sure," they all replied.

They all walked back outside and began putting all of their stuff in the two cars. By the time they all finished it was 9:00. Everybody was excited to get on the road especially, Sharpay. About 15 minutes later after last minute bathroom breaks and remembering last minute items, they were all ready to go. In Ryan's car, was Ryan (of course, he's the driver), Gabi, Taylor, and Chad (he had wanted to ride in Sharpay's car with Troy, but Taylor got her way instead). In Sharpay's car, was Sharpay, Troy, Jason, and Kelsi.

* * *

After 2 and a half hours of driving, they reached the roads that led up the mountain. Ryan took the road to the right and Sharpay took the road to the left. 

"Wait Sharpay, why didn't you follow Ryan?" Troy asked

"Because he's tried to go this way, but he always gets lost."

"Oh, why does he always get lost?"

"Well, he's always been bad at directions like my Dad. He can't remember his way. The last time he tried this road, he was lost for at least 30 minutes before my mom and I found him. We got a big laugh that day, although, I had to wait another hour to get home."

"Hey Sharpay, you don't really seem like the wilderness type of girl. How come you're all excited to be here and everything?" Kelsi asked

"Well, I've been coming to this exact camping site since I was 6 and ever since then, I've just felt like this was my get away from like everything." Sharpay explained.

"Oh, I see. But yeah, are we going to get to have to hike a lot?"

"Only if you want to. I want to take this hike to the top of the mountain though. It's one that Me and Ry always do with our parents. I figure that whoever wants to go can go hike with me and the rest can stay at camp with Ry. He's never liked hiking anyways."

"Wow, that sounds fun, I think that I'm gonna have to go hike with you then," Kelsi said.

"If she goes I want to go too," Jason said.

"And I just want to go," Troy added.

"Cool, that'll be great. I can't wait. We can either go this afternoon, or we can go tomorrow it doesn't really matter. I need to warn you guys though, that the hike is 2 miles there and 2 miles back, so be prepared to be tired when you get back," Sharpay warned.

"Well in that case, maybe we should take the hike tomorrow." Kelsi said

"Yeah, everybody will probably just want to hang around and what not today, right?" Sharpay asked.

"I think so, after setting up camp, it'd be nice to just soak up being out here," Troy said.

"Ok, that's no problem," Sharpay agreed.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, that was the second chapter, I had a more written, but it would've taken me forever to finish. If I can finish it fast enough (that's pretty unlikely though), I'll post the third chapter. But yeah, read and review, please. I'd just like to let you know though, I won't like ever make you guys give me a certain number of reviews before I post the next chapter because no offense to anyone that does it, but I think that it's really mean.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing.

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I'm glad that people actually like this story, it was an idea that had just popped into my head. So, thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

"Ha ha Ry, I beat you up here," Sharpay bragged. 

"Whatever Shar, you and that shortcut, I swear," Ryan said back.

"Wait, if there was a shortcut, why did only Sharpay take it?" Taylor wondered.

"Because Ryan's not very good with directions and it's very easy to get lost with that one," Sharpay explained.

"Oh, I get it," Taylor replied as it all made sense in her mind.

"Hey, would you two get over here and help us unload all of this stuff?" Ryan asked not wanting them to discuss how bad he was at following directions. After everything was unloaded, Ryan asked, "Do you guys want Sharpay to set up the tents or do you want to do it yourselves?"

"We should all do it ourselves and get the experience and besides it shouldn't take too long," Gabriella said in a cheery voice, "and it can be a competition. If the girls get done first, the guys have to prank call Ms. Darbus when we get back."

"Ok, but if the guys finish first the girls have to prank call Troy's Dad, so any way, a teacher gets prank called," Chad added.

"Ok, I guess that's fair, so ready set go!" Ryan rushed out.

The girls began under the direction of Sharpay, while the boys stood there trying to rush Ryan into remembering how to pitch the tent. After about five minutes, the girls were a little more than half done while the boys had just started. In about another five minutes, the boys tents had fallen down due to Ryan forgetting to do some things and the girls were sitting next to their fully pitched tent talking.

"Shar, would you mind helping us, please? I know that you went easy on us, but I just was never able to get that stupid tent up like you were." Ryan finally asked walking over to the girls after another 10 minutes of fustrating attempts.

"Sure, but you guys should just get out of my way, I'll do it much faster by myself."

"Ok, guys back away from the tent. Shar's going to help and she's much faster if she does it by herself than if you guys stand in her way. Trust me, I've tried to help her while she was getting the tent up, and my foot has never been the same," Ryan said while pointing to his foot.

"Hey, if you guys want me to get this thing up, you'd all better stop talking and move right now!" Sharpay said anxious to be able to pitch the tent herself. When, she was helping the girls, she tried to stay out of the way as much as possible to let the others get the experience. Now, Sharpay ran around the tent putting up the poles in record speed, amazing all of her friends except Ryan who had seen her do this before. In about six minutes, the tent was all the way up and looked just like the girls'.

As soon as she put the last pole up and admired her work, she turned around and stared at the shocked faces of all her friends except Ryan.

"You guys can all shut your mouths," she said while walking over to Troy and shutting his mouth.

The others shut their mouths and gave each other looks about what Sharpay had done. They knew that Sharpay and Troy liked each other, but they never thought that they'd see Sharpay show that she liked him.

As soon as everybody was done with setting up camp, it was about time for lunch.

"Is anybody else hungry besides me? I'm making sandwiches," Sharpay said over the noises her stomach was making.

"Yeah, I'll help you let me just throw the last of my stuff in this tent," Troy said while throwing his bag with his stuff into the boys' tent. "Ok, let's go."

They walked over to their make shift kitchen (a table with food on it and their ice chest beneath it) and began to pull things out of the ice chest.

Meanwhile, with everybody else...

"You guys, we totally need to get Troy and Sharpay together," Vanessa said very excitedly.

"Yeah guys, she's right. If we let them do it by themselves, we'd be waiting another year. Then, when they finally got together, we'd be ready to start college," Kelsi exclaimed.

"Well, what're we gonna do to get them together?" Jason asked the group.

"Hmmm, well, we've already confronted Troy and he's told us that he likes her. So, if we get Troy to go along with the plans, it might be much easier, than if they both didn't know," Chad said.

"True, that just may be good enough to work. I gotta admit, hairboy, I didn't think that you'd come up with something like that," Ryan said while the others except for Chad started laughing.

"Hey, I can be smart when I want to be," Chad almost yelled over everybody's laughing.

"What's Chad trying to be smart about?" Troy asked while walking back over to the area where everybody was sitting while Sharpay followed him with a tray of the sandwiches she and Troy had just made.

"Um nothing, they were meaning to call Taylor smart for that thing she did," Chad said while panicking. "Tell them Tay," he said trying to pass the pressure to someone else.

"You guys, come on, we all know that she's smart with everything she does, so we were congratulating her on it for the first time in a long time," Gabriella said trying to end Sharpay's and Troy's suspicion of them.

"Ok, when you guys want to tell us the truth, we'll be ready, cause Chad being smart is a rare occurence that only happens when he's trying to trick people into things," Troy said trying to get the truth out of his friends.

"Well, we'll notify you when we want to tell you something, but for now, let's eat!" Ryan said in the middle of helping himself to a sandwich.

After that, they all ate their sandwiches while talking about how excited, or not excited, they were for school to start again.

* * *

Ok, that's the end of chapter 3. So, how was that? I'll probably never leave you guys a cliff hanger because it really bothers me when I try to. So anyways, read and review please!!! And thank you so much to all of you that reviewed, I'm trying to post everyday! 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I forgot to put bathing suits on the list on the list in the first chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed! And to answer everybody's question, I did mean to write Gabriella, but I was tired and somehow, Vanessa came out instead so sorry bout that.

* * *

"Well, now that we're done eating, who wants to go to this little creek that I know of?" Sharpay asked . 

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. We haven't been to that creek for some time now," Ryan said remembering the creek he hadn't been to for 4 years.

"Cool, that sounds like fun. Let's go!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go," Jason, Taylor, and Chad all agreed.

"Troy? Are you coming with us?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy who was starring ahead at what appeared to be nothing.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'll come. Just let me change into my swim trunks," Troy said snapping out of his trance.

Everybody then went to go change into their bathing suits to go to the creek. It took about 20 minutes for the girls to finish changing. While the guys stood there complaining about how the girls were so slow. As soon as the girls finished changing, the guys all yelled "Hallelujah they're finally done!"

Sharpay looked at them, and said, "You guys planned that, didn't you?"

They boys stood there exchanging looks of embarassment and nervousness as to what Sharpay was going to do.

"Whatever, we can discuss this later, but Sharpay, will you lead the way to the creek now? I can't wait to see if it's like what you see on tv and what not," Gabriella said, ready to bounce off walls.

"Hey Ry, should we split up to see who can get there the fastest?" Sharpay said while laughing.

"Ha ha Shar, you just want to rub your sense of direction in my face again. You know that the last time I tried, I got lost. But if you want to, I'll beat you this time. I may have forgotten about the creek, but I still know where it is."

"Ok then, let's split up into teams if it's ok with everybody else."

"Sure, but this time it's the guys' excluding Ryan of course to get Sharpay," Chad said knowing that Sharpay would probably get there first.

"Thanks for your confidence in me Danforth," Ryan said jokingly.

"Come on Ryan, you know that I don't mean that, but no offense, I think that Sharpay is more outdoorsy than you are even though, she may not look it with all of those outfits she wears to school."

"Sure, whatever how about we have a bet on this one again. Which ever team gets there first gets their choice of dessert and the most of it tonight! And, since you have so much faith in Shar, then give us a 2 minute headstart."

"Fine, but it's starting now so go!" Sharpay said wanting their little spat to be finished so she could get to the creek.

"Shar, why'd you give them a head start? Even if he remembers where to go, he'll beat us no matter how fast we run." Chad complained not wanting to lose again. He had had his eye on the cupcakes that Kelsi had brought and didn't want the others to eat them all.

"Why do you doubt my skills Chad? You should know that I have shortcuts to like everywhere and Ryan doesn't even know how to get to this campsite without me. I had to draw him a map to get here."

"Oh, so where's this so called shortcut Shar?" Troy asked finally speaking. He and Jason had not been wanting to speak up and get sucked into Sharpay's and Chad's little quarrel.

"Follow me, their 2 minutes was up like 5 seconds ago."

"Ok, come on guys what are we waiting for?" Jason

The boys and Sharpay made their way through the trees not really on a path. Sharpay, followed by Troy, Jason, and finally Chad. "Ok guys, as soon as we pass this tree right there, we'll be at the creek," Sharpay said remembering the creek up ahead. Chad and Jason took off running while Sharpay and Troy slowly walked behind.

"So, Troy, you haven't said much this weekend so far. What's up?"

"I don't know, I'm just enjoying our trip out here, it's so peaceful. I can see why you love it out here."

"Yeah, it's such a change from Alberquerque, and I just love it. The very first time I came out here, I was 6 and I almost didn't go back home. I told my dad that I was going to live out here and become like Jane (Tarzan's wife). He apoligized, picked me up, and buckled me up into my carseat. I threw such a bad tantrum that I didn't stop crying till I got back home. I was so upset, but I eventually forgave him and began to bug him to take me out here every weekend he could. I varies as to when I come out here with my family, but we do come out here at the end of summer. This is the first time that my parents couldn't come out here, but it's just as fun with you guys!"

"Wow, I didn't think that you came out here that much. I always wondered where you were during the weekends when there wasn't a play, or a big project. I tried to call you and invite you to a party one weekend in like the fifth grade and nobody picked up. I tried almost every weekend that year and you were never home I just figured that maybe you had some secret though that you weren't ready to share."

"You could've just asked you know. I would've told my bestest friend! and you wouldn't seem like such a stalker," she said joking.

"Ha ha, now I'll race you to the creek!" he said as he began to run. Sharpay began running and jumping over random rocks and branches on the ground. She ended up beating him there by a few seconds. When they got there , Jason and Chad had thrown there towels on a rock and were having a water war in the creek. Sharpay and Troy were watching them goof around while Ryan and the rest of the girls showed up.

"Hey, how'd you beat us here? We didn't even see you guys pass us," Ryan said not believing that his sister had beaten him again.

"Come on Ry, you should know by now that I have shortcuts to everywhere out here."

"Ok, next time, I'm on your team. So far, I'm prank calling Darbus and getting cheated out of Kelsi's amazing cupcakes tonight."

"Awww, you can have my cupcake Ry, since we can't really be on the same team."

"Thanks, you're my most favorite sister!"

"Ryan don't ruin the moment by trying to be funny. You know that I'm your only sister."

"So what're we waiting for you guys let's jump in!" Taylor said waiting for there to be a break in the water war before she jumped in by Chad. While Kelsi sat on the shore near Jason.

"Come on Ryan, let's go," Gabriella said grabbing his arm and dragging him in.

"I'll talk to you later about that cupcake Shar."

"So Troy, are you ready to hop in?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, but I think that I'm going to have to jump in with my bestest friend by my side whether she wants to go in or not."

"Well, since I don't really feel like being thrown in, I guess that I'll jump in with you," she said while pulling taking the clothes she had thrown over her swimsuit. Troy having already taken off his shirt a few minutes ago, just stood there and checked her out. "Hello? Troy are you there?" she asked snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah, sure let's jump in, in the middle of them that way we can get everybody wet!"

"That sounds good to me, let's go," she said linking her arm with Troy and jumping in. They ended up getting everybody wet except Kelsi who they had warned not wanting to mess up her glasses.

"Troy and Sharpay, you two are so dead!" Ryan yelled at them. They had ruined his hair which he had to wash some time!

"Come on Ryan, you know we didn't mean anything by it."

"Eh, whatever," Ryan said pretending to be mad.

"Awww, if you hate me then Ry, then you probably don't want that cupcake that I had promised you earlier anymore. Troy," she said giving him her sweetest smile. "do you want my cupcake? Ryan doesn't want it anymore cause he's mad at me."

"Why do you have to everything? I swear, are you better than me at everything?"

"Of course, but you love me anyways," she said giving him a big and genuine smile. After she and Ryan had there play fight, they hung out in the creek for another hour and a half. They played marco polo and chicken. They didn't put a wager on those, but Sharpay and Troy knew that they had won bragging rights when they beat the others in chicken. Slowly, they began to head back. First Chad and Taylor, then Ryan and Gabriella, next Jason and Kelsi, and finally Troy and Sharpay.

"Troy, are you ready to head back now, I'm getting a little tired and we need to be rested for our hike tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's head back."

"So, are you excited for school, Mr. Lunk Headed Basketballman?"

"Hey, I'm offended by that."

"Oh, you know that I meant nothing by that, after all, you are my bestest friend ever."

As they began walking, Sharpay began to think about Troy and their relationship together. She thought that he's gotten cuter over the summer and how hot he was looking in the light of the setting sun. She began to wonder where she got these feelings for her best friend. She quickly snapped herself out of these thoughts and told herself that her and Troy would never be. If she ever acted on her feelings, it might end her friendship.

Meanwhile. . .

Troy and her began walking while the sun began to set. He looked at her and saw how much more beautiful she had gotten over the summer. He thought about how much he wished that they were more than friends and how he could make her fall for him. Little did he know that all he had to do was make a move and she would've been his. Before he knew it, they were back at their campsite.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Thank you so much to the following people for reviewing:

-socceroxtroypayroxzgirl

-boptothetop

-actingalexis13

-Lynner-15

-HSM13192

--ZacXAshley4ever-

-Puddleduck. troypayluv.

-Ryan-Evans

-unexpectedsong

( - each one stands for a review if they reviewed more than once. like for example if they have 2 asterisks, they've reviewed 3 times.)

* * *

"Hey, there you guys are, we were about to go looking," Ryan said finally seeing his sister. 

"Yeah, we weren't in a rush to get back," Sharpay replied. "And now, I'm gonna go change and hang my swimsuit out to dry." With that, she took off to her tent to go change, leaving Troy there.

"Ok, now that she's gone, let's talk to Troy about our plan to get them together," Kelsi whispered to the rest of the gang.

"Hey Troy, come over here, we need to talk you, Chad said.

"Can it wait a sec? I need to go change also," he said wanting to go think about how to get Sharpay to like him as more than a friend.

"We can help you get Sharpay," Chad said almost as if he was reading Troy's mind.

"What I don't like Sharpay like that, she's my best friend and nothing more. You guys should know that by now," he said not wanting them to know about his love for Sharpay, yet.

"Dude, stop trying to lie to us. You're one of my best friends, and I can read you like a book."

"That's assuming he could read a book," Taylor whispered to Gabriella and Kelsi. The three girls began cracking up laughing, receiving strange looks from the guys.

"Anyways man, we all can see that you're totally in love with her. If you want to get her, then listen to us, we have a plan," Jason said getting Troy to listen.

"Ok, so I like her, are you guys gonna make fun of me or help me?"

"We're gonna help you of course, silly," replied Gabriella.

"Cool so what's the plan?"

"Well, we are gonna go on that hike tomorrow, right? Well, you are gonna follow Sharpay and the rest of us are gonna get 'lost'" Taylor said using air quotes.

"Then, you will be left alone with Shar and it's your job to make sure that she falls for you during that hike. You need to talk to her tomorrow and distract her so that she doesn't begin to look for us. We're going to another way. I know of this other path that we can take. I went on this hike with Shar, my mom, and my dad, and it was hard, so the next time we came, I decided that I wasn't going to go on that hike again. And so that time, I started the hike with my dad and Shar and when they got to the hard part, I decided I was going to go back to the campsite with my mom and so I told my dad and took some path. I ended up getting to the exact point where we were originally hiking to. My path is so much easier, they were also so shocked to see me up there before them! You should've seen the looks on their faces.," Ryan said without pausing.

"Yeah, and anyways, we can get up the mountain faster with Ryan's path that way when you and Sharpay get up there, we'll have a romantic picnic waiting for you two. You two can eat and the rest of us will eat elsewhere that way you two can have some alone time," Kelsi said explaining the next part of the plan.

"Hey guys what're we doing for dinner? And why do I feel like I'm being left out on something?" Sharpay said returning after changing.

"Well I was just going to change right now, so I'll be back in a minute. Shar, can you show me where you put your swimsuit so I can put mine with it?" Troy said walking past her and trying to distract her from what they had been talking about.

"You can just lay it on that rock behind our tent."

"Yeah, but can you show it to me?"

"Why, it's right there, you can't miss it."

"Well, you see, I'm just as bad with directions as Ryan, will you please show it to me?"

"Fine, but let's make this quick."

Sharpay began walking towards him while the rest of the gang either mouthed thanks or gave him a thumbs up. If anyone could persuade Sharpay to do anything besides Ryan, it was Troy.

As soon as they walked out of earshot, they began talking again about how they would give Troy a walkie-talkie and he would tell them on some time during the trip about how it was going and if it went well, they'd set up a romantic picnic for them at the top of the mountain.

* * *

_Meanwhile. . . _

Sharpay had just shown Troy the rock where she had layed out her swimsuit, and she began to walk back to the others to start making something for dinner when Troy grabbed her arm. "Where are you going Shar?"

"Um, where does it look like I'm going? I'm going to go back where everybody else is to find something to make for dinner and give you some privacy." She said wanting to question the others about what they had been talking about.

"Well, you can't go back, you might hear something."

"Oh, sorry, my bad, I forgot to turn my ears off," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that." _'G__reat Troy, she probably thinks that you guys are hiding something now, I mean we are, but she probably thinks that you're planning to do something to her. Either that or, she thinks that I'm trying to hide something from her. Argh, I feel kind of bad now, but, I need to follow through with the plan, I'm doing this for her. I just hope that she says yes, when I ask her out. Oh wait, she just said something. I'd better start listening again.'_

"Troy, earth to Troy. Are you there?" she said trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, uh, what did you say?"

"I asked you what you meant by that?"

"Oh, well, somebody is having some problems, and they aren't ready to share it with everybody."

"Wait, I'm the only one that doesn't know. Is it because I was the Ice Queen? I'm really sorry about that, they all know that I'm not really like that, don't they? What did I do, I bet they all hate me," she said all this becoming sadder and sadder with everything that she said.

"Trust me, it's none of that, they just aren't ready to tell you about it yet."

"I bet that they all hate me, I just know it."

"No, no they don't and, I won't let them all hate you. I'm gonna go change now. You just have to not worry about it, ok?" he said kissing her forehead.

"I guess so, go ahead and get changed, I need to think about some things."

"Ok, but like I said, don't worry about it," he walked into a little room on the side of the tent and began to change while still talking to Sharpay. "Hey Shar, will ya go put my trunks on the rock while I finish changing? We'll be able to get back and eat faster if you do," he said giving her a little lopsided grin through a little opening in the door of the tent, trying to persuade her.

"Sure, but I'm not all that hungry anymore."

"Thank ya very much, Shar and do I need to tell you not to worry about it again?" And with that, she left him alone to go put his swim trunks in the sun to dry.

On the walk back, her mind began to wander. _'Man, I bet that they all still hate me, I mean, why wouldn't they tell me what's going on, unless they all hated me. It was a mistake coming here with them. I hope that Troy isn't trying to protect whoever it is with this problem. I thought that he would tell me cause I'm his best friend, I mean, if you can't tell your best friend, then who can you tell? I just thought that he'd begin to like me as more than a friend, I really wish taht he would. I'm doomed to be in love with my best friend, and that's all we'll ever be I guess,' _'sigh'

"What was that?" Troy said walking out of the tent.

"Huh? What was what?"

"That sigh, what was it for?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about all the hike tomorrow and about how I kind of wish that my parents were here with my dad holding my hand and Ryan and my mom lagging behind trying to get us to slow down," she said lying through her teeth.

"Oh, well I can't be you mom and dad, but I'll hold your hand for you," and with that, he grabbed her hand and grinned at her and began to slowly walk back to the others.

_'Oh my gosh!! Troy is holding my hand, and not by accident, he offered to do it she then, screamed as loud as she possibly could _(in her head of course)_. Maybe he does like me, but he could just be feeling sorry for me because I was talking about my parents. I really hope that he's not just feeling sad for me. I'd feel so stupid if he was. I ought to stop talking to myself all of the time!' _she did all of this in her head without Troy realizing it because he was doing the same thing in his head. She looked over to him seeing her in the same kind of trance that she was in.

Meanwhile, in Troy's head. . .

_'Oh my gosh!! I hope that Sharpay doesn't hate me for holding her hand, she was just sounding kind of sad about her parents and about me not telling her what we were hiding. I just hope that she doesn't get mad at me for trying to get us together like this.I can't believe that I'm holding her hand now though and she didn't pull her hand away. Oh, darn, I need to plan what I'm going to say to her on the hike tomorrow, I'm gonna sound so stupid if not. Man, if she rejects me, I don't know what I'll do. She's looking at me while I just stare ahead blankly, she probably thinks that I'm psychotic, I'd better say something._'

Sharpay leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back. When he just moved his hand from hers and onto her shoulder, she thought that she would die. They were walking back not knowing that their friends were watching them.

"Maybe we don't need to go through with the plan after all. They're getting together all on their own without our help, contrary to what Kelsi had thought," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, but let's still go through with the romantic picnic If so they get together before then, though, we can all eat together, rather that seperate," Ryan said.

"Hey, I'll help you prepare the picnic stuff Ry," Gabriella said.

"Ok, I'm gonna volunteer to check on the fire tonight. When I wake up at 5, I'm gonna prepare the picnic stuff then, ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine, just make sure to wake me up also, ok?" Gabriella said.

"Sure," he replied.

"Hey um, guys, um, I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Troy and Sharpay are gone," Jason said beginning to look for the two.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that seems like a good place to leave off. I guess that I am capable of leaving a cliff hanger. I hope you guys like it! And I would just like to say, that I'm getting less and less reviews, so keep reviewing please. I want to know what you guys want to see happen. It only takes me like a day to write a chapter, so I read the reviews before starting on the next chapter or, I go and change things in the story to be more like what you guys want to read. And I'm trying to update everyday which I probably will be doing, but, i have to work on some applications and stuff and then school starts again on the 8th. But I will still be updating, so don't think that I forgot about this story! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, thanx for all the reviews. I really appreciate it!

* * *

"Where are you dragging me to Troy?" Sharpay asked while being dragged along by Troy. 

"We're going away from the others so that we can talk without being interrupted by the others."

"Why?"

"Um, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Ok, where exactly are we going?"

"Um, I don't know, just away I guess."

"Well, I think that we've ran far enough away now," she said recognizing the area from the drive up. "Judging from the look of this place, I'd say that we're by the caves."

"Um, ok. I didn't know that there were caves up here, but I guess that this is an ok, place to stop," he said thinking about what he was going to say.

"So, why'd you drag me all the way out here, we're about a quarter of a mile from camp."

"Well, you see, I wanted to tell you that. . . um. . ."

"Yes."

"Well, I, um. . ., well, uh, I, uh, like you."

"I like you too, Troy."

"No, I meant that I really like you, as more than a friend. In fact, I love you," he said obviously relieved that he had finally said it, but was still nervous about her answer.

"Oh."

"I knew it, you don't like me like that. I feel really stupid. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go crawl in a hole," he said turning around, going to walk back to camp.

"Troy," she said grabbing his wrist.

"Please Shar, let me just go wallow in my mis. . ." he didn't get to finish because Sharpay had turned him around and pulled him into a kiss. Troy was obviously shocked at first and didn't do anything, then he realized that Sharpay, the girl he's in love with, his best friend, the girl of his dreams, was kissing him.

They kissed for another minute, then when they had broken apart, she said, "I love you too, Troy."

They kissed again not realizing that Ryan was right behind them. He had been following them, ever since he saw them leave. He had seen them walking towards him and the rest of the gang, and he was going to tell the rest of the gang to be quiet when Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand and dragged her somewhere else. He had followed to see what was going on and since he was in a rush, he had forgotten to tell everybody else where he was going. Now, he had seen his sister and Troy get together and kiss twice. He decided that he didn't want them to know that he had followed him, so he started heading back through the trees so he wouldn't be seen.

When he was about half way to camp, he heard Gabriella shouting, "Ryan, Troy, Sharpay, where are you guys?"

"Hey, Gabi, I'm right here. As for Troy and Sharpay though, we should let them come back when they're ready."

"What do you mean, where'd you guys run off to?"

"Well, I saw Troy grab Shar's wrist and run off when they started getting close enough to hear us, so I followed them to see what was going on and all. They ended up going over by the caves, and I hear Troy tell Shar that he loves her and then he got all paranoid when she just said no. Then, she grabbed him and kissed him, and yeah, you get the picture."

"Wow, they did get together after all. That's so cool."

"Yeah, so we'd better get back to camp and tell the others, so they don't get too suspicious. I ran off while they were making out, so I wouldn't get disgusted seeing my sister make out with one of my best friends."

"Ok, let's go."

When they got back to camp, the others were just getting back after searching. Ryan told them what had happened. They were all surprised that Troy and Sharpay actually got together on their own.

"Wow, I didn't think that would happen without our help," Chad said happy that his best friend had finally gotten together with the girl of his dreams.

"I know before, they were going to deny their feelings for each other because they both thought that the other wouldn't be their friend anymore," Taylor said agreeing with Chad.

"Yeah, do you guys want to start cooking dinner? It's almost dark, and quite frankly, I'm starved," Jason said, over the grumbling of his stomach.

"Ok, let's get started," Ryan said now thinking of his stomach.

"Yeah, let's eat," the others agreed.

* * *

_Back with Troy and Sharpay. . . _

After another 5 minutes of making out, they broke apart.

"Hey Shar, when we get back into town, do you wanna go to the movies with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to. Especially if it's with you!"

"Good, your presence will make the whole movie better," he said copying her corniness.

"Should we start heading back? The others are sure to have noticed us go missing by now."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm kind of hungry now, and it's almost dark."

"Yep, let's go," and with that, they began walking back to camp with Troy's arm around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist.

"Hey Troy, can you tell me now what those guys were talking about earlier, after I had finished changing?"

"Actually, it was about somebody else Shar, I should ask them first. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so, it's just that I don't see what I did to make me not trust them."

"Come on Shar, I told you to not worry about it."

"I know, but, I can't help but worry about it. I don't want them to hate me forever, and if I did something wrong, I want to make it up to them."

"How about, I ask them tonight, and I'll tell you tomorrow?"

"Can you at least tell me who it is?"

"Fine, I guess so. It's Chad."

"Oh."

They continued to walk into silence. When they got back to camp they began to smell something cooking.

"Mmmmm, what is that? It smells really good." Sharpay said smelling the air.

"I don't know, but we'd better hurry before those guys eat it all."

"Yeah."

The two were first spotted by Kelsi. "Hey, where've you guys been?"

"We went out by the caves to talk about some things," Troy said.

"Oh, I see," she said giggling knowing the truth.

"What was that about?" Sharpay asked Troy.

He just shrugged his shoulders and they walked over to everybody behind Kelsi. When the two approached the rest, all conversation stopped. They turned to look at Troy's and Sharpay's entwined hands.

Chad came up to them and said, "It's about time."

"It's about time for what? Why am I so out of the loop right now?" Sharpay asked. The second question more to herself though.

"What's she out of the loop about?" Chad asked Troy.

"Um, dude, can I talk to you over there real fast?" he said dragging Chad over to the direction he was pointing.

"Ok, I guess so since you're pulling me anyways."

Once they were out of earshot, Troy said, "Man, I don't know what to do. Sharpay has been questioning me about what we were talking about while she was changing, and so I had to tell her that you have a problem and you don't want her to know yet."

"Dude, great now she thinks that I hate her I bet."

"Don't worry about it man. I'll tell her the truth about the plan tomorrow during our picnic."

"Ok, you'd better, or else she's going to hate me."

"I will, I will."

And then they walked back. They all had dinner. When dessert time rolled around, Chad had about 4 cupcakes, Jason had 3, Troy had 1, and Sharpay gave hers to Ryan.

"Uh, I think that I'm going to call it a night. I want to be rested for our hike tomorrow! We're going to leave at about 9:30, so don't be late," Sharpay said excitedly getting up.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in time, calm down. We're looking forward to it just as much as you," Taylor said trying to get her to chill out.

"Ok, I just want to make it up there by lunch time."

"It'll be fine Shar, I'll walk you to your tent, I think that I'm going to call it a night also," Troy said getting up to go with her.

"Goodnight guys," Troy and Sharpay said.

"Goodnight," the others said.

Troy walked Sharpay to her tent. He gave her a goodnight and a kiss then, he walked to his. They both fell asleep happy now that they're together.

Soon the others went to bed also to rest for the hike the next day.

* * *

So, sorry, it took me so long to update today, I was really busy. And once again, read and review please (I had so many more reviews for that last chapter!!!)! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sharpay woke up at about 7 that morning to make breakfast for everybody before their hike. She figured that when whe was half done, she'd wake up the others. The thought of the hike that they were taking that day had her jumping for joy on the inside. She couldn't wait to go. _'I thought that this trip wasn't going to be nearly as much fun as when I come with Mom and Dad, but it ended up being even better. Everybody is being so great, I haven't heard any complaining, even when I mentioned that the hike was gong to be 5 miles. I thought that for sure that Chad was going to say something, but he surprised me when he didn't. I have such great friends, but I wonder if Chad is really my friend now. If he's hiding something from me like Troy said, I must have done something to make him not trust me. Troy keeps telling me not to worry, but how can I not when everybody in the gang knows but me and I can't help but feel that it's about me. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but still it's just a gut feeling.' _Sharpay continued to work on breakfast and had just cooked some eggs when Troy walked over to her and wrapped his arms aroung her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Good morning," she told him.

"Good morning, I see that somebody is quite the busy bee."

"Well I woke up early so I decided to make breakfast for everybody. Speaking of everybody, I actually need to go wake them up. Breakfast is almost done."

"Then why don't you wake the girls, and I'll wake the boys, ok?"

"Ok."

Sharpay went and woke the girls telling them that they should be ready and come eat breakfast in 10 minutes while Troy said the same thing to the boys.

When the two returned, Troy with Ryan and Jason in tow (Chad wouldn't budge), and Sharpay with all of the girls, they all sat down to eat. Eventually, Chad came out still in his pajamas, got something to eat, and sat down next to Taylor.

"Well, I didn't think that we'd be graced with your company this morning. You were just swinging at me and when I tried to yell at you to wake up, you just said go away and went back to sleep," Troy said teasing him.

"Ha ha, so I'm not a morning person, sue me," Chad replied to his best friend.

"Well Chad, it looks like you have bed head this morning," Kelsi said.

Jason catching on to what she was saying continued by saying, "Come on Kels he doesn't have bed head and you know that. . ."

Chad glad that Jason had stuck up for him interrupted by saying, "Yeah."

"That, that's what his hair looks like all the time," Jason finished with everybody laughing.

"Sure, pick on the guy with the big hair. Yeah, and thanks Jase for sticking up for me, not," Chad said.

"Awww, come on Chad, you know that we're just messing with you, we love your big bushy head," Taylor said.

"Ok, guys. It's time to stop making fun of Chad's big head, and get a move on it." Sharpay said. "It's almost 9 and I want to be on our way by 9:30."

"Sure Shar, don't worry. We'll be ready by then. We promise right guys?" Troy asked.

"We promise," they echoed.

"See. Why don't you go get ready, and we'll be plenty ready by then. We'll even pack something to eat, too," he said trying to get her to stop worrying.

"Ok, but I'll take that hike by myself if I have to. Got it?" Sharpay said seriously.

"Sure, whatever, but go get ready, ok? We'll go get ready in a few minutes," Troy said pushing her towards her tent.

"Yeah, ok, I guess but be ready in 30 minutes." she said turning to walk to her tent.

* * *

_About 35 minutes later. . . _

"Ok, now that everybody's ready, let's go." Sharpay said. They had been waiting for Chad again. He was taking time to work on his hair. Sharpay almost left him until Troy and Ryan convinced her to wait for him.

They set off down a path near the one that lead to the creek. Sharpay was in front with Troy by her side, they were followed by Jason and Kelsi, then Ryan and Gabi, and bringing up the rear was Taylor and Chad.

"Come on Chad, you need to hurry up, we're being left behind," Taylor said trying to rush her boyfriend.

"I don't want to Tay, will you just let me walk at my own pace, I'm really tired."

"Fine then, I'll walk with the girls and get the boys to drag you along."

"Tay, don't do that," he tried to tell her, but it was too late. She had already ran to Sharpay, but not before talking to all of the boys about Chad's slowness. Before he knew it, he was being dragged along by Troy and Jason while Ryan walked in front of them, just listening.

"Come on man, you're gonna ruin the plan. I'm supposed to be up there distracting Shar," Troy said a bit upset that his best friend was messing up his first chance to surprise Sharpay.

"Yeah man, you were the one that had come up with this plan and now you're gonna ruin it?" Jason asked him.

"Troy, you already got the girl. Why do you need to surprise her?"

"Dude, it was your idea and in case you don't remember what we talked about in our tent last night, it's a picnic for the girls also. I can't believe that you're being so selfish right now." Troy said frustrated with his friend.

"You can't believe me, well, you're the one that isn't doing anything to help us. I mean, we're doing this for you guys and now you're telling me that I'm being selfish?" Chad almost yelled at him.

"Come on guys, calm down you both need to chill right now," Jason said trying to settle this fight before it got too out of hand.

"Whatever, I can't talk to him right now, though, I'm going back to walk with Sharpay again," Troy said having heard enough. Before they knew it, Troy had walked back over to Sharpay, and was walking with the girls.

"What happened back there?" Taylor asked him.

"Why don't you ask your lunkheaded boyfriend?" he replied bitterly.

"Um, ok," Taylor replied getting scared of Troy.

Sharpay motioned for Gabi and Kelsi to to move back so that she could talk to Troy in private. "So do you want to talk about it?" she asked when the others had gone back to walking in the same order they had started.

"Not really. He was just being his selfish, jerky, self."

"What was he being selfish about?"

"Oh, it was nothing, it was stupid."

"Ok," she replied, knowing that he was lying.

"I just need some time to cool off with you," he said while slipping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I can help you with that," she said giving him a kiss on his cheek and putting her arm around his waist.

They continued to walk like this both not noticing that the others took another path.

_Meanwhile back with the others. . ._

"Chad, are you ok?" Taylor asked him.

"Not really, Troy the jerk was all upset that I was walking slowly and said that him having to come back here and here was screwing up the plan because he was supposed to distract Sharpay." Chad said.

"Well, Chad, he kind of was. You made up the plan yourself. I think that you were both wrong to say the truth," Taylor said not wanting to upset him more.

"How can you say that Tay? We're doing that picnic for him and Sharpay and now he acts like a jerk to me about it for no reason?"

"Chad, calm down. I can't really talk to you either right now, I'm going to talk to Kelsi and Gabi," she said walking off leaving him alone again.

"Fine, just leave then. I'll just walk back here by myself," he yelled at her as she went.

Soon, Ryan and the others let Sharpay and Troy keep walking on the current path, while they took a path to the right.

_Back to Troy and Sharpay. . . _

Troy didn't even know that the others were gone until he turned around, trying to find Ryan to ask when he would be taking the other path. He was surprised to see that they were already gone. Sharpay was going to turn around to see waht he was looking at when Troy stopped her with a kiss. When they broke apart, they were both smiling and kept walking.

* * *

Author's Note: I know I'm making fun of Chad a lot, but it's really easy to make fun of his character, so I don't mean to make anybody mad. This chapter makes fun of him a lot, so sorry if anybody is a big fan of him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I had to get this chapter up tonight. I wanted to have written something this week. I'm trying to write as much as I can, but I've got a lot of school things that I need to do so yeah, here's the chapter.

* * *

When Sharpay got to the top of the mountain, she was expecting to just be able to see the valley below, and the gorgeous view of the rest of the mountain below her. She never expected to see a picnic put on by all of her friends already up there. She stood there gaping at the view.

"Wait, how did you guys get here so fast? I could've sworn that you guys were behind us the whole time." she exclaimed.

"Well, that little sis, is a wonder you will need to figure out on your own someday." Ryan replied to her.

"Come on Ry, you're only older by a couple of hours. And, you know all of my short cuts, you just can't remember them. So how did you get up here?" she asked again.

"You know that you'd never take it, so why do you want to know?"

"Well, maybe in case you do something stupid and you're wanting to jump off of this mountain, and I can't stop you in time, I'm gonna wish that I knew that short cut to save you. But, if you'd rather be dead at the bottom of the mountain, instead of alive and in therapy, well, that's your choice."

"Ha ha ha, nice try Shar, but that's not going to work on me. Maybe I'll tell you later. You and Troy should sit down to your picnic right now though."

"Yeah, Sharpay, sit down. We've been planning this for like days now," Gabriella added.

"Ok," she and Troy then went to go sit down, "so how long have you been in on this Troy?"

"You know Chad's problem that we wouldn't tell you about?" he asked her.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked back.

"Well, I needed a cover story for this so, I just said that he had a problem, but he really doesn't . Speaking of Chad, where is he Gabi? I need to talk to him."

"He's over there," she said pointing, "with Taylor though, so you might want to talk to him later. But now if you'll excuse us, there's a turkey sandwich over there with my name on it."

"Ok we'll see you guys later," Sharpay said.

"Yep, see ya," Ryan said giving a wave.

"Awww, this is so nice of them, and of course you, to plan out and put together. I seriously had no idea." Sharpay said to Troy.

"Well, this was originally to get us together cause they thought that we couldn't get together on our own."

"Oh, so is this what you and Chad were fighting about earlier?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to distract you though so that you wouldn't know when those guys left, and when he started going to slow, Taylor came and asked us if we would drag him along. So, I got mad and told him that he was being selfish for not hurrying up and he got mad and said that I was pretty selfish for thinking only about my happiness and then we got really mad at each other and I started walking with you again."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, well now I feel kind of bad for not talking to him a bit nicer."

"Well, if he realizes that he was wrong too for not thinking about all of the hard work that the others put into the plan and well, from what it sounds like, he almost wrecked it. I mean, I still would've been really impressed if you guys had just come and set up the picnic while we were up here. It must've taken time to sneak all those things by me."

"You have no idea."

"Well then, since you guys went through so much trouble to plan and set this up, let's eat."

"That sounds good to me."

The two sat there and ate for the next half an hour. Once they finished, they talked with each other and cleaned up there mess, grabbing the blanket they had sat on, and all of the containers that the food had come in. Next, they went to go find Gabi and Ryan to see if they could put all of this stuff in some sort of bag.

When they found them, they were just finishing eating, and getting ready to put their things away also. Troy and Sharpay decided to help. After that, they went to help Jason and Kelsi, who had been done for a while now and were just sitting and enjoying the view, and finally, Chad and Taylor.

"Hey, man can I talk to you?" Troy asked Chad after they had found them.

"Sure, I guess," he replied back.

When they were out of ear shot, Troy said, "Sorry man for being a jerk, I was just wanting my date with Shar to be perfect. I've loved her for so long, that I just didn't want her to regret her choice for finally going out with me."

"Nah, it's okay man. It's also my fault. Taylor and the others put so much time into this plan, I shouldn't have been so grumpy this morning."

"It's okay, so are we good?"

"Yeah, man, good like always," Chad replied.

"Cool."

When they walked back to the others, Troy heading to Sharpay, and Chad heading to Taylor they saw the others smiling.

"What are you guys so happy about," Chad asked them.

"We're happy that you guys made up so fast," Kelsi replied.

"And why is that?" Chad asked again.

"Because if not, then we'd have to deal with you two not wanting to deal with each other all weekend." Jason said matter of factly.

"Whatever man," Chad said like he was crazy.

"Well, are we gonna head back or what?" Ryan asked.

"Um, what do you guys want to do? We could go back, then go to the creek again," Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Taylor said and everybody else agreed.

"Ok, let's go down this way," Sharpay pointed to the opposite direction from which she and Troy had come up.

"Wait, didn't we all come up that way," Kelsi said pointing to the way Sharpay and everybody else had come up.

"Yeah, but this is the easiest way down," Sharpay said.

"Wait, Shar, how many short cuts do you know for up here?" Ryan asked her, kind of confused.

"Well, even when I just need to clear my head I tell Mom and Dad that I'm staying at Megan's (her friend in the next town over) and then, I come up here. I usually take this hike by myself."

"What!!! You come up here all by yourself!!! And if you were to get hurt, none of us would know about it!" Ryan practically screamed at her.

"Come on, can you blame me Ry? I just need a place to think some times."

"I guess not, but can I just come with you from now on? I promise that I won't talk to you if you don't want me to, I just don't want you to be out here by yourself."

"I guess so," she said not wanting him to worry.

"Ok, so now that that's settled, let's go. I'm ready to go jump in that creek!" Troy said.

"Ok, ok, let's go," so they all followed Sharpay down the new pathway back to their campsite. All things were going great at the moment.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was really busy. I had a meeting and an application to work on and on top of that, I had homework also. So, I'll update when I have a chance, but I will still try to update as much as I possibly can. You can at least expect chapters on the weekends though. So, read and review! Thanks to all of the previous reviewers!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: (Haven't put one of these up for awhile) I don't anything but the plot.

Thank you so very much to all of those who have been reviewing! I thank you all for reading too! I have over 2,000 hits on this story, which to me, is pretty amazing. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

They all walked back together in pairs, Troy and Sharpay in the lead once again, followed by Jason and Kelsi, then, Taylor and Chad, and finally, bringing up the rear, Ryan and Gabi. They were all happy. Troy and Sharpay had finally gotten together and there were a few fights, but they hadn't lasted long. The gang was wishing that they could stay out here for another few nights, but knew that they had to go back. School was starting next week, and there parents wanted them home. No one really spoke until they reached their campsite.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys back over here in like 10 minutes, okay?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Chad said.

They seperated, the girls going to get their bathing suits and going back to their tent while the boys went to get their swim trunks and headed back to their tents. Sharpay was the first to finish changing.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to head outside and wait for the boys," she said.

"Okay, we'll be out in a few minutes," Kelsi said.

Sharpay walked out to see all of the guys waiting for her and the rest of the girls to get out there.

"What's taking them so long?" Ryan asked to no one in particular.

"Relax Ry, they're almost done. They'll all be out in a few minutes," Sharpay said. She knew that all the guys secretly complained about the length of time it took their girlfriends to get ready.

"How about we go on ahead?" Troy asked wanting some more alone time with Sharpay.

"Ok, that'll be fine. We remember the way, and if not, take one of the walkie talkies with you guys just in case," Ryan said.

"Ok, let's go Shar," Troy said.

"Are those guys always this impatient?" Sharpay asked Troy once they were a good distance away from the guys.

"Pretty much yeah. They seem to be worse today, I don't see why though. Gabi said 10 minutes and to say the truth, they still had about 3 minutes," Troy replied.

"Yeah, I'm not normally this fast, but I like being out here, something about it really just makes me feel good."

"I know, I see why you like it out here so much. Being in the woods just does something to you."

"Yeah, so I think that we should make this an annual trip. That'd be really cool for me because I'd come out here with my parents one weekend, and then I'd come back out here with you guys."

"That would be pretty awesome."

"I'm just glad that all the fights and stuff that happened out here ended so quickly, you know, I don't know what I'd do if you guys had fought the whole time we were here."

"I know what you mean. I like being out here to be in the peace and quiet it's just thrilling for some reason."

They continued to talk about their weekend here in the woods, and the incidents that had happened. They would always remember it though as the place where they first kissed, and the place they had gotten together at. Before they knew it, they were at the creek. They hopped into the water and just sat there enjoying the cool water, until they heard, "Cannonball!!!"

Before they realized what was happening, Chad had jumped into the water and splashed the water. It had gotten their heads and everything.

"You are so going to pay for that Hair Boy," Sharpay said good naturedly.

"I'd like to see you try to get me," he replied to the girl that was probably half his weight.

"Oh, you'd better believe it. I know this place so much better than you know," she threatened.

He was actually a little freightened now. Sharpay was as good out here as she was on the stage. Heck, she was better out here than she was on the stage.

"Chad, Chad!" Taylor yelled at him trying to get his attention.

"Oh, what," he said finally snapping out of his thoughts.

"I just said that you'd better watch out, she knows these woods like she knows the mall, and we all know that she practically lives in the mall sometimes."

"Whatever," he said trying to shake his new found fear of Sharpay.

"You know, I think that you have got him scared, now," Ryan whispered to Sharpay. They shared a laugh and went back to having fun swimming around with the others who were all in the water by now. They stayed in the water, having fun for about an hour and a half. They planned to make this night the best night yet.

"Ok guys, it's getting dark, we'd better head back. We didn't bring any flashnights," Ryan said.

"Ok, I guess if we have to," Chad said not wanting to go back.

"Are we gonna be able to come back here some time?" Kelsi asked.

"I think that we're going to have to make this an annual trip if you ask me," Sharpay said, knowing that she was having just as much fun with her friends as she normally did with her parents.

"Cool, you tell me the date for the next time you're coming out here, and I'll be here," Gabriella said while I'll the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, but for now, we need to get going back to camp, so, can we go now?" Ryan said.

"Ok, ok, Ryan. We're going," Troy said. "Oh yeah, hey, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Well, we told our parents we'd be home at about 1 or 2 o' clock, so we'll need to leave here at about 9 so we can stop for lunch along the way," Sharpay said. "So, everybody be all packed up by 8:30 so we can start loading the cars."

"8:30, are you crazy! I don't want to wake up that early!" Chad exclaimed.

"Don't worry Chad, you won't be waking up at 8:30, you'll be waking up much earlier than that," Taylor said, wanting to see his reaction.

"Go ahead and torture me why don't cha," he said in reply. Everybody just laughed and began to walk back to camp. They were all exhausted and a good night's rest would do them good.

When they arrived back at camp, they decided that they would all sleep in one tent so they could put their would be less to clean up in the morning. The boys would sleep in the little rooms onthe side of the tent, and the girls would share the big room in the middle, except for Sharpay who would share one of the rooms with Ryan so she could get up earlier. Since the girls would be getting the big room, they decided to pack up the boys' tent that night.

After packing up the tent, they moved all of the guys' and Sharpay's things into the rooms on the edges.

"This is not fair man, those three girls get all that space, while we're crowded on the edges? Totally not fair if you ask me," Chad complained to Troy and Jason while they were making dinner.

"Come on dude, you were the one complaining that you weren't going to get your beauty rest. In a way, this gives you more of it," Troy explained to him.

"At least you're not sharing the room with Sharpay," Jason said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, she might wake up at the crack of dawn just to make sure that we're up in time," Chad said, finally getting over the new rooming situations.

"Come on guys, there's nothing wrong with that, it's so awesome out here and we only have a little more time out here. I mean, why would you want to waste any of the time you have out here," Troy said not understanding why his friend wasn't enjoying his time out here.

Little did they know that Sharpay was listening to this conversation. She had been hurt when Jason had made the comment about how Chad was lucky not to be rooming with her. She was so happy with Troy for sticking up for her and out here. _"I thought that everybody was enjoying their time out here just as much as I was. I guess not, maybe I've been a little too wrapped up in myself and getting together with Troy, that I haven't thought about what the others thought about being out here. But, the girls all love it out here. Why don't the boys?" _she thought to herself.

"Come on Troy, you can't like it that much out here, it's so dirty, and there's no basketball courts either," Chad said.

"But, that's what makes it so great. It is called the great outdoors," Troy replied to him.

"Ok, we obviously need to get you to a basketball court as soon as we get home. You're dellusional," Chad said wondering how anybody could love it out here so much. "Don't you agree Jason?"

"Well, um, i kind of like it out here too. I mean, I don't like it quite as much as Troy, but being out here is obviously like just good for you or something like that," Jason replied not wanting Chad to get mad at him.

"You are also dellusional. I don't see why you huys even like it out here, I mean, Sharpay is just weird like that, she always has been different from us. She has an excuse, what's your guys's?"

_"Wow, Chad is an insensitive jerk! I can't believe that he would say that I was weird. I bet it's because I threw a sandwich at him in like 4th grade. You'd think that he'd be over it by now but, apparently he's not. Maybe I can get Troy and Jason to help me, get him back for splashing me today. Yeah, that'd be great. Oh, this prank is gonna be good!"_ Oh, their fight is ending now, when Troy and Jason walk this way, I'll ask them.

"Chad, you don't get it, and if you can't see why we like it out here, then that's your problem. We're going to take this food to the girls and Ryan, you finish cleaning up!" Troy almost yelled at him. He then walked towards the direction where Sharpay was hiding with Jason following him.

"Psst, Troy, Jason," she said to them.

"Hey Shar, what're you doing in the trees over there?" Troy asked her.

"Don't pretend like you're happy now, I heard that whole thing with Chad and I want you guys to help me get him back for splashing us like that this afternoon." She said but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, but what was that for?" Troy asked wondering about the kiss she had given him.

"That was for sticking up for me against Chad," she said.

"So what're your plans for getting that spoiled jerk. I can't believe that his mind is still on basketball after all the time he's spent out here. He thinks that you're spoiled Sharpay, but you're totally not after everything we've seen out here," Jason said which got him a hug from Sharpay.

"Thank you so much," she said happy that at least Jason had had a good time unlike Chad.

"Well, as for the plan, first . . ."

Soon, after the plotting was done, they returned to the others with the food and the drinks that Jason had been carrying. After they finished eating, they stayed and talked about things. Sharpay told Jason and Troy that they could tell the others about the joke that they would be playing on Chad incase he woke them up by screaming in the middle of he night, but they had to keep quiet about it. As soon as everybody decided that they were going to go to bed, Troy, Sharpay, Jason, and Kelsi offered to clean up. When they were finished cleaning they checked to make sure that Chad was fast asleep before they started.

"Ok, phase 1 of Get the Spoiled Jerk, is a go," Sharpay said. . .

* * *

A/N: how was that chapter. I'm sorry I haven't gotten to update very much, but I'm going to try to make these final chapters worth your while. And, there's probably 5 or less chapters left to this story. So, please review now, I'm planning to try and post this weekend, but our internet is being kind of retarded at the moment so let's hope that it works this weekend! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok, phase 1 complete. Everybody knows to pretend to be asleep and when Chad comes to them, they'll act their butts off and fool him. Hey, Kelsi, do you have the bugs?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, right here, I put them in this bucket from your car so it looks more real," she replied.

"Good, this'll teach him to mess with me and call me weird," Sharpay said.

"So, do you guys have the bugs?" Troy asked as he walked up. "We've got the tent door open enough to squeeze through so, we're ready whenever you guys are ready."

"Jason, do you have that recording ready?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, it actually sounds life like too, listen," Jason said as he played the recording.

"Why do you have all this stuff anyways Shar?" Troy asked wondering why she had brought a tape recorder, a tape player with little speakers you could clip on to clothing, and a bunch of gummy bugs.

"Well, the bugs were for you guys to like eat later, and the tape recorder was for me to record the sounds of out here, like I normally do everytime, so I can listen to it later when I'm at home or something, and the player was to make sure that I didn't mess up the recording," she explained.

"Oh, I see," Kelsi and the boys nodded.

"Ok, let's put this plan into action," Sharpay said ready to get Chad back. "Troy, you clip the speakers to his hood (Chad had worn a sweatshirt to sleep in making it much easier to get him back) that way the noises will be behind him, after that, Kelsi and I will start throwing these bugs everywhere. Jason, you keep watch, make sure he doesn't wake up while Troy puts the speakers in his hood, and help us throw these bugs everywhere. Once we get in there we can't really talk anymore or we might wake him up. Are we ready?"

"Yeah," the others all whispered.

"Ok, now beginning phase 2, let's go," she said.

It couldn't have been more perfect. Chad was sleeping like a baby. Troy turned the volume on full blast and put it in the corner of the room. They recorded about 15 minutes of normal noises in the woods, and then, Jason and Troy would start to howl and snarl like wolves (I'm assuming that people could mimic the noises that wolves make). Meanwhile, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason were puttin bugs everywhere. They threw about 15 in his hair alone. They scattered the rest of the bugs everywhere else, like in his sleeping bag, on his clothes, and anywhere else they could find. It was obvious that Sharpay had brought a lot of the bugs. They finished in 10 minutes and went and sat in Troy's room waiting to hear Chad wake up to the howling of the wolves.

"Ok, you guys. The wolf howls should start in 1 minute, so you might want to cover your ears. I've heard Chad scream before, and it's not the quietest things," Troy said.

They were all anxious as to what Chad would do when he woke up. They opened to door of Troy's room to watch. They could faintly hear the wolf noises and knew that if they could hear them, Chad had to be able to hear them.

"WOLVES! WAKE UP EVERYBODY!"Chad scream. "AHHHH, THERE'S BUGS EVERYWHERE, TOO."

"Phase 3 starts now," Sharpay said as everybody moved to go continue with the plan. Troy and Sharpay were supposed to sit in Troy's room while Jason and Kelsi ran outside to Chad's room from the outside to see pretend to wonder what was wrong. Troy and Sharpay laid down in Troy's room and pretended that they had just been asleep after talking for awhile, to add to the act.

"Chad, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked putting on the sweetest voice.

"What the HECK are you guys doing outside?" He scream at them. "Get in here now, Chad said opening the door to his tent and dragging them inside. But what he'd forgotten for the moment, was the bugs.

"Hey, what is this thing in your hair Chad, and what's going on with you?" Jason asked.

"Dude, get it out, get it out," Chad said while swatting his hair. And about 10 of the bugs fell out.

Kelsi scream, "Ahhhh, it's a tarantula." Troy had told her before hand that Chad was afraid of spiders and she intended to use that to her advantage. Last week, before they decided to go camping, Chad had prank called her and got her in trouble with her parents who thought that she was goofing off with the phone.

"WHAT, I HATE tarantulas!" and with that, Chad ran out of his room and into the girls room in the very center of the tent. Gabriella and Taylor had been pretending to sleep when Troy and Sharpay told them about the plan earlier that night. "Gaaabi, Taaaylooorrr, wake up," he yelled at them, beginning to shake them like crazy as Jason and Kelsi followed him trying to hold in their laughter.

Next he ran over to Ryan's room. "Ryan, Sharpay, wake up!" he yelled and opened the door to Ryan's room. "Ryan where's Sharpay? Oh no, I bet they got her. She's probably wolf food by now," Chad said looking frightened and thinking she was dead. "Troy, wake up!" he said running to Troy's room. By now, everybody was in the big room waiting for Troy and Sharpay to get in there so they could end this prank. He opened up the door to Troy's room seeing Troy and Sharpay sitting up. "SHARPAY! you're alive! I thought that you were wolf food," he said jumping to go hug her. "I'm so sorry that I called you weird and everything!" he said while hugging her.

"And when did you call me weird?" she asked in her best ice queen voice.

"Um, well, you see, earlier I might've called you that on accident, but this isn't the time to think of that. We could very well be eaten alive by wolves and bugs at this very moment," Chad said feeling guilty now.

"Well, I do have a can of bug spray for the bugs, but I don't think that I should give it to you," Sharpay said.

"What, why not. I'm sorry for calling you weird but are you really going to let us get eaten by these bugs? Please just tell me why you won't give me the bug spray," he said practically begging and pulling her out into the girls' room so she could get the bug spray for him.

"Because, then you wouldn't be able to eat them," she replied simply. Troy had now run out to the girls' rom and was now laughing by the way his best friend was so desperate for a can of bug spray that he was to use on gummi bugs.

"Why the heck would you eat bugs? You know what maybe you are weird Sharpay. What're you laughing at Troy?" Chad said dissappointed in his friend for laughing during such a serious time.

"Can I tell him Shar?" Troy asked her.

"Yeah, go ahead or I will," she replied.

"What, tell me what?" Chad asked a little confused as to what they could possibly tell him when they were about to get eaten.

"Tell you that, you've just suffered our revenge on you for splashing us today, making fun of me and Jason, and calling Shar weird," Troy said not believing the look on Chad's face which was a mix of confusion and shock.

"Wait, so you're telling me that this whole thing was a prank? I don't get it, I heard wolves from my room and those bugs were everywhere," Chad said obviously confused.

"Well, you have Troy and Jason to thank for the wolves. If you knew anything about nature, you'd know that those wolves didn't sound anything like real ones-" Sharpay said but was cut off by Troy and Jason yelling "hey." "Relax guys, they sounded real enough to fool Chad, so you did a pretty good job. And the bugs, were actually for everybody to eat, but we thought that this was a much better use for them."

"Sharpay, remind me to never get on your bad side again. If this is what you do with a limited amount of resources, I'd hate to know what you'd do to someone back at home," Chad said now obviously afraid of Sharpay.

"You have no idea," she said with a grin. "So do you want us to help you clean up all of the bugs now, or should we do that in the morning?"

"Let's do that in the morning," he stated now feeling stupid.

"I have an idea, why don't everybody sleep in here tonight? That way we can protect widdle Chad from the big scary bugs," Kelsi said while laughing.

"So who exactly knew about this?" Chad asked.

"Oh, pretty much everybody," Taylor said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yep, I can't believe that you scream like a little girl," Gabi said laughing.

"I know. If only you'd been able to see the look on your face," Jason added joining Gabi in laughing.

"Ok, you guys have got to admit that that was a cruel prank. Not only did you guys put bugs all over my room, but you also made me think that I was going to be eaten by wolves," Chad said acting like it was hard to believe any of this.

"You need to just let it go Chad. Let's just get all of our stuff and go to bed. We've already lost a couple of hours of sleep due to your gullible-ness," Sharpay said wanting to finally go to sleep, but proud of what she had done to that spoiled jerk.

Everybody went to get their sleeping bags to put in the big room in the center and all ended up falling asleep right away.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I've been wanting to for awhile now but I've been really busy with my application to run for office (wish me luck!) and countless other things. I plan on updating as much as I can but, this month and next are busy for me. I'll try to update still though. Another thing is that a few people want me to do a sequel, does anybody else think it would be a good idea?

* * *

Sharpay woke up in the big room of the tent. She felt something around her. She looked around and found that Troy had slipped his arm around her sometime during the night. Then, she slowly tried to sit up, but it was no use. Everytime she tried to move out of his arm, his grip tightened. She didn't want to wake him, but she also wanted to get up to get some cleaning done. She debated wether or not she should wake him up. _Should I wake him up. I really want to go clean up all those bugs that we threw all over Chad yesterday, but Troy looks so peaceful, and he refuses to let me loose. Maybe I should just replace myself with my pillow. Yeah, that'll work. But, he better not snuggle up to that pillow more than he did with me, although, that would be a great blackmailing picture. Ok, on the count of three I'll give him the pillow. One, two, three! Good, it worked. Mkay, now to go take care of those bugs._

When she walked into the other room, she was shocked. She saw bugs everywhere but where Chad had been laying, and even then, there were still a couple of bugs there also. She began to work on cleaning them up and put her bucket by the door. She had picked up most of the bugs and was almost finished when, Troy came in, kicking the bucket over.

"Oh, whoops, sorry," Troy said bending down to help pick up all of the bugs he had kicked over.

"It's okay," she replied moving to help him.

"So, good morning."

"Good morning."

"Why are you up so early? I woke up, and I was hugging the life out of a pillow. It was pretty strange, I don't even know how it got there, since you were sleeping on it last night."

"Oh, well," she blushed. "I woke up and you had your arm around me, and I wanted to get up. You kept on tightening your grip around me, so I had to replace myself with something else, so I gave you my pillow."

"Oh, sorry I didn't do it on purpose, I promise."

"It's alright, to say the truth, I enjoyed it. I almost didn't get up, but I knew somebody had to clean up this mess," she said while standing up.

"Well, in that case, maybe I should hold you more often," he said standing up also, and walking towards her.

"Really? Will I be able to resist Mr. Irresistible Basketball Boy?" she said with sarcasam.

"You said it yourself, Mr. Irresistible," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, we'll have to see about that."

"I don't know, you seem very susceptible to my charm, good looks, and irresistibleness," he said with a grin.

"You are so full of yourself Mr. Ego," she said while laughing.

"Hey, can you guys keep your corniness to a minimum? There are some people trying to make the most of their sleeping time," Chad called.

The two broke out laughing, and bringing the bucket of bugs, and the tape player with them, walked towards Sharpay's car.

"I didn't think that we were that loud," Sharpay said after finally being able to calm herself down.

"I know, and I can't believe that out of everybody, Ryan heard us," he added. A little more serious, he asked,"Do you really think that I'm full of myself?"

"Maybe, but it's something that I like about you. You know how to put your ego aside when you talk to someone, but you can pull it out exactly when you need it."

"Really? I never noticed that about myself, but now that you mention it, I guess I can see what you mean," he said with a big grin on his face. He was glad that his girlfriend didn't think that he was some stuck up, self-obsessed jock that only thought of himself. He held the bugs with his right arm, so he put his left arm around her, she was walking on his left, while he gave her a kiss on her forehead. She just smiled and just put her arm around him.

They threw the bucket and tape player in her car and walked back to the campsite to go get ready and wake the others up. They parted and Troy went to his room to get changed, while Sharpay walked to her and Ryan's room to get changed herself. In 8 minutes, Troy was dressed and ready to wake the others, while Sharpay took another 20 minutes. Troy was waiting when she had finished. He had decided to pack up all of his stuff because he didn't want to wake the others by himself.

"So should we wake them now?" he asked her.

"Yeah, let's just hope that your bestest friend Chad isn't too cranky," she said with a giggle.

They walked in and began to wake the others. Most woke up very well, but Chad was reluctant to get out of his sleeping bag.

"Why don't you guys just give me 10 more minutes? Your positive attitudes are really annoying to wake up to first thing in the morning," he said while covering his head with his sleeping bag.

"Fine then," Troy said to Chad. To Sharpay, he whispered, "Go ahead Shar, give it to him."

"Okay," she whispered back. In her best ice queen voice, she said, "Danforth, get up!" when he did nothing, she yelled, "NOW!" He jumped at that, after his experience with her last night, he didn't want to get on her bad side again.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said looking afraid of her.

Sharpay grinned and feeling bad that she had used her ice queen voice on him, she said, "Sorry, but you needed to get up, and seeing how you were yesterday, we figured that it'd be better this way."

"Yeah, I guess you're right in some twisted logical way," he said knowing she was right.

It took 35 minutes for the others to get dressed, and begin on cleaning up their campsite. Sharpay and Troy had in the mean time, began to clean up all of their food and were done by the time everybody else was ready. Now, the only thing left to do, was to clean up the tent and all that was in it. Pulling the tent down would be easy, but picking up everybody's things wouldn't be quite as easy. After another hour, it was already 9:20 and Sharpay was beginning to rush everybody, she knew that with all of her friends here, she wasn't going to be able to get the tent down and folded up in 10 minutes, like it usually took her and her dad.

After 25 minutes of struggling and arguing, they finally got the tent down and folded up. The gang had finally given up, and let Sharpay and Ryan do it after 20 minutes. They threw their now neatly folded tent with all the other things in the trunk of Ryan's car, and split up to get in the cars and drive home. They split up the same way they had come with Troy, Jason, and Kelsi with Sharpay in Sharpay's car, and Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad in Ryan's car.

When they were in a familiar area, Troy offered to drive the rest of the way home for Sharpay. She greatfully accepted. Troy had talked with her the whole way, but he could tell that she was exhausted, so he figured that he should take a break. They pulled over to the side of the road, while Ryan's car kept going. Once they had switched places, Troy set out on the road again. Sharpay sat down in the passenger seat and fell asleep almost immediately. Jason was oblivious to this having been asleep since they hit the road. Kelsi was reading a magazine that she had brought. Troy looked at Sharpay and smiled, he was finally going out with her and was happy that he had been able to spend his whole weekend with her.

_Meanwhile in Ryan's car. . ._

Sharpay had just called him to tell him that they were going to pull over so Troy could take over driving for her. He was glad that she and Troy were happy together just like he and Gabi were. She was reading a book right now, and noticed him glancing at her, she smiled at him, and he returned the smile as he turned back to the road. Chad was snoozing in the back, and Taylor was reading a magazine.

They arrived at the Evans's mansion at 12:37. Troy had called Ryan, and together, they decided that they wouldn't stop for lunch and would just have Ryan call home and ask his parents to order pizza for them all, and then they'd all head to their own houses to enjoy the last week of summer vacation "Hey Taylor, can you wake up Cranky back there, we'll be at my house in 2 minutes," Ryan said.

Unlike earlier times, Chad woke up in a good mood upon hearing the words home and pizza.

"Sharpay wake up, we're at your house now," Troy said slightly shaking her.

She woke up and yawned. Kelsi was waking Jason at the same time and he woke up in the same way Sharpay had.

Everybody went into the house after unloading all of their things. Upon entering, they smelt pizza and ran toward the kitchen, saying hi to Mr. and Mrs. Evans along the way. After they all finished eating, there wasn't a single piece of pizza left.

"So, I guess we'll see you guys next week, at the latest?" Sharpay asked when everybody decided they needed to go home.

"Yeah, we should get together like on Tuesday though, I've got to most likely hang with my family tomorrow, but I'll call you anyways," Troy told her.

"Okay, that sounds good to me," she replied back.

"Well, we'll see you later Shar we had so much fun, " Gabi said walking towards the door.

"Bye Gabi, I'm glad you had fun!" The others said their goodbyes and left also.

"That was one of our best trips ever Ry," she told him with a grin.

"Yeah that was, we'll have to invite everybody again sometime soon," he told her also happy.

She went to go shower and just thought about everything that happened on the trip. She was happy taht all fights were resolved and all of the good things that had happened. She couldn't wait for the next time they went camping, this trip had strengthened their friendships more than theyd ever imagined. School was going to be even better now that she had become such friends with the gang.

* * *

Okay, this story is complete. If you want a sequel, say so in a review, and please give ideas. I'm not sure what I'd have happen in the sequel. I hope that this ending isn't too disappointing, I'm writing this at 1:00 in the morning. Please give feedback in a review, and if I do a sequel, it may be after February, this month and next month are really busy for me. So, once again, thanx for readng, and I hope you liked this story!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm really sorry that I didn't make it clear that the last chapter I posted is the last chapter in this story. I won't make an epilogue because I plan on writing a sequel in my free time. I won't be posting it though, till I'm entirely done with it or I'm done with my campaign and other stuff. I figure that I shouldn't torture you guys with me not posting. So thanx for reading my story, and reviewing!

Much love,

Jenny


End file.
